Catwoman Likes What She Saw
by NeverCryLesbian
Summary: One shot femslash if u dont like dont read. Disclaimer i do not own any DC Comics characters.


Catwoman Likes What She Saw

It was just a normal day in Gotham for me. I stole the biggest diamond in Gotham, and then ran in to Bruce who made me put it back like he always does.

After returning it Bruce and I went out for our normal late night ice cream stop. We made small talk and then went on our own ways. He was looking for Harley's Crazy clown ex boyfriend.

On the way home all I could think about was oh much I hated The Joker I mean if Bruce spent have as much time thinking about Me as he did him, our relationship would be perfect. It always seems like Joker is the only thing on his mind and I know that it's true and I know that Bruce loves me, but would it kill him to show me sometime just how much I mean to him. Not just showing up when I do something wrong or when he wants a booty call.

These thoughts stayed in my head in till I got home. I try to turn the door knob but it's locked. My door is never locked there is really no point in it. I mean Ivy, Harley, and I could stop anyone who tries to harm us.

I see an open window and I back flip into it. Thank god Harley liked it cool in the house, because I didn't have I key. I mean why would I need one the door shouldn't have been locked. Where is Harley and Ivy I want to know who locked the damn door?

I walk throw my house looking for them, their not in the living room or Kitchen, or in Harleys Game room, or in Ivy's Green house. The last place is their bed room but they shouldn't be there I mean its not even 2 am yet.

I walked down the hallway with all the bedrooms I check Harleys room first she isn't in their, Just to be on the safe side I checked my room, the only thing that's in there is my bed and about 50 cats. The last room is Ivy's.

The door is cracked open, I look through the tiny hole and all I see is Harley's face shoved into Ivy's Core. Ivy's making low moans it seems like she's trying to be quite which is totally not like Ivy. Does she no I'm home? Does she know I'm watching? Why am I watching?

Harley moves her hands up to Ivy's Breast placing one on each. She starting to rub Ivy's nipples, I can feel myself getting hot, but why I mean I'm not gay. I didn't even know they were gay, I mean I had thought about it. You know with how close they are, but I never thought I would walk in on this.

Ivy moans get louder and she starts to call out Harleys name like she's begging Harley to make her cum. Harley replies by removing her right hand from Ivy's perfect breast and slowly starts to pump it in to Ivy. HARLEY Ivy screamed when Harley started to pick up speed. She pushed herself into Ivy harder and faster, still licking at Ivy's core. It's like Harley was everywhere on Ivy.

Not even Bruce tried this hard to make me cum, it was all really about what he wanted. If he wanted head I gave him head. If he wanted a hand job I give him one. Hell even when he wanted anal I let him even though I was 100% sure I didn't want it.

But not once did he ever go down on me, what did he think that I would taste like fish because I'm Catwoman. NOOOOO but watching Harley try so hard to please Ivy it just turned me on. Ivy looked like she was about to cum.

Without really even thinking about it I put my hand down my pants and started to please myself, Ivy's screams was like pure pleasure to my ears. I had just started but I was as close as Ivy. I could cum at the same time as her if I could just keep quite.

I start to pick up speed like Harley is doing, God It feels so good. I can feel myself start to let go and then it's the big O. I'm Cumming and so is Ivy but there is another thing that Ivy and I have in common right now were both screaming Harleys name, and by the sound of the footsteps quickly heading towards me that's not a good thing.

"CAT!" Ivy started to yell and ripped me up by my shirt I had no idea she was this strong. "Yeah" Ivy I said with the sweetest face I could think of at the time. "Cat why the hell as you Cuming to Harley she's my girlfriend" Ivy didn't seem to do claiming down in till Harley walked out of the room and hugged her from behind.

"Red put her down, she was watching us have sex", once those words came out of Harleys mouth my face turned bright red.

Ivy looked me in the eyes for a good 30 seconds before putting me down. "So did you like what you saw?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

I looked down at the floor and said "Catwoman likes what she saw."


End file.
